Comfort
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and his family comfort Sara when she gets sad news.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Sending my heartfelt sympathies to the family and friends of actress Phyllis Frelich.**

**This story came about when I learned Phyllis Frelich, the actress who played Grissom's mom in the season 11 episode "The Two Mrs. Grissoms," had passed away. I started wondering how Greg, Sara and Nick might tell Jackson about the loss, so I thought I'd write it. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Sara, Nick, Greg, Hodges and Brass all sat in Russell's office. Sara just told everyone that her former mother-in-law, Betty Grissom, had passed away. Even though they didn't know her as well as Sara, her CSI family were all saddened by the news. Even the normally chatty Hodges was subdued as she told them of helping plan Betty's funeral with her family from the university where she worked.

"Sar, we want to help," Nick told her.

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "Whatever you need."

"Absolutely," Jim agreed.

Sara smiled sadly, thankful her CSI family was there. "Thank you. I told Julia Holden...she's planning most of the service...that I'd help with whatever I could."

"Will Grissom be at the service?" Hodges tentatively asked.

"I don't know," Sara answered honestly. "I left him a message, and Julia's trying to get in touch with him."

They were brought out of their sadness when they heard footsteps. Greg turned and saw Jackson and Morgan. The little boy smiled when he saw his daddy and his CSI family.

"Hi, daddy!" Jackson cheerfully said as he rushed into Greg's arms.

"Hey," Greg said as he hugged his son.

Jackson smiled as his father hugged him, but saw Nick and Jim sigh sadly. Sara wiped her cheeks as her godson frowned. Jackson squirmed out of Greg's arms and walked up to his aunt. "What da matter?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Morgan asked.

Greg shook his head as Sara lifted Jackson onto her lap. "Oh, sweetie...do you remember your Uncle Gil's mom, Betty? You and your daddy went to a little party at her house a couple of years ago?"

"Oh, yeah," Jackson said. "She's nice. I saw her at Christmas, 'member? We went to da party at her house, an' she taught me how to sign 'Merry Christmas'!"

Sara smiled at the memory of seeing her godson with her mother-in-law. "Yeah, I remember."

Jackson frowned when he saw Sara looking so sad. "What da matter?"

"Oh, honey," Sara said. "She died."

"What?" Jackson quietly asked. He hated hearing the news almost as much as he hated seeing Sara so sad.

Taking a deep breath, Sara said, "This morning, I got a call from her good friend, Julia. Do you remember her?" Jackson nodded, and Sara continued. "She said Mrs. Grissom died."

"Why? Did she have a owie?"

Sara smiled softly at Jackson's concern. "No, sweetie. She had a heart attack and passed away in her sleep. She didn't feel a thing."

"Yeah," Greg said. "She's not hurting anymore, Jacks."

Jackson thought for a moment. "So she in your heart?"

Sara smiled sadly. "Yeah. She's in my heart."

"I told him that's where his Uncle Warrick and Papa Olaf are," Greg explained.

"Yeah. An' Eli say his daddy in da sky."

Sara and everyone shared a sad smile. "Yeah," Nick said. "And we miss your Uncle Warrick and Mrs. Grissom very much. But I think they're up there watching over everyone they love. And I know they'd love you, big guy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jim added. "I'll bet your Uncle Warrick loves that your good pals with his son."

"And Mrs. Grissom loves that you like sign language," Greg added.

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. It's good dat we love dem, cause you can tell Eli an' me about dem. Eli likes to talk about his daddy."

Everyone smiled sadly, knowing they had a chance to know Warrick's son.

Jackson smiled at his Aunt Sara. "I sad Mrs. Grissom not here anymore, Aunt Sara."

"Oh," Sara said as she hugged the sweet boy. "Me too."

"I'm sorry, Sara," Morgan said.

"Thank you," she said softly. Looking at her innocent godson, Sara felt blessed and relieved to have her CSI family. "You know, Jackson? I know Betty loved you."

"Yeah?" Jackson asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Sara said honestly. "She always looked forward to seeing you. When I told her you'd come to her Christmas party, she was so thrilled. She loved how you enjoyed learning sign language."

"I like sign language," Jackson said. "She couldn't hear, but she could do other stuff I couldn't do."

"Right," Greg said, remembering when Jackson met his mentor's mother. "And she thought you were pretty cool."

"I liked her." Jackson smiled at his aunt. "I sorry she not here anymore, Aunt Sara. An' I sorry you sad."

"Thank you, honey."

"I gunna miss her," Jackson said sadly.

Sara hugged Jackson as Greg kissed his cheek. "I'm going to miss her, too," Sara said quietly.

"Me too," Greg added.

Jackson pulled away and looked at his daddy. "Do you fink maybe Mrs. Betty is teaching Uncle Warrick how to sign, like she taught me?"

Everyone smiled softly. "Maybe," Sara said.

Jackson smiled softly. "Dat's good. I fink dey gunna be good friends."

Sara couldn't help but smile as she watched Greg hug his sweet son. "Maybe."

**The End.**

**And I might write a story where Grissom comes back for her funeral.**


End file.
